


Общее благо, или кое-что о лимонных дольках

by Sozd



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sozd/pseuds/Sozd
Summary: Альбус, зараза такая, спрятался, врос где-то глубоко в сердце, рядом с воспоминаниями о детстве и юношестве - с ним же в главной роли, и с кулоном, на вершине которого сплетаются G и D.//сборник драбблов по Гельбусу//





	1. Синее пламя

Альбус приходит под конец, предусмотрительно дав основной массе трансгрессировать, а мракоборцам испугаться геллертовой мощи и попрятаться у стен. Концентрируется из синевато-серебристого дыма, выходит из тени от арки, останавливается, спустившись вниз на пару ступеней. Геллерт чуть тушит пламя вокруг себя, разглядывая давнего друга.  
— Альбус.  
— Геллерт, — отвечает он с легкой улыбкой, но в глазах у него смеха нет.  
— Все же пришел, — зачем-то констатирует Гриндевальд, лениво отпугнув рыпнувшегося мракоборца круциатусом.

Мальчишка-зоолог окликнул Альбуса, но Дамблдор лишь небрежно шикнул на него, а потом и вовсе, щелкнув пальцами, выкинул его и его друзей вон из склепа. Мракоборцы заволновались, начали красться мелькающими тенями, но это не было важным.  
Альбус как-то неловко и сумбурно засунул руки в карманы брюк. Он будто не хотел находиться здесь, но уж Геллерт-то знал, что это не было правдой. Он телепортировал последнего своего последователя, не сводя глаз с Дамблдора, но в один момент быстро окинул склеп взглядом, контролируя ситуацию, и заметил Криденса и девчонку-змею. Они ссорились, и девчонка пыталась его остановить. Геллерт знал, что обскур пойдет, но Альбуса не учел, и этим, видимо, подозрительного Криденса и спугнул.  
Бэрбоун потянул девчонку к выходу.

Альбус спутал все карты, заявившись сюда. Пойти против него Геллерт не мог, а больше и некому было бы. Да и не позволит Гриндевальд хоть пальцем кому-то Альбуса коснуться. Не для черти кого он своего светлого мага приручал да подманивал.  
Мракоборцы зашуршали активней, кто-то навскидку швырнул в Дамблдора легким атакующим, получил мгновенную Аваду от Геллерта и защитное плюс связывающее от Альбуса.  
Геллерт фыркнул:  
— Ты мне все равно ничего не сделаешь. Новый мир зародился сегодня, и ты не в силах…  
Альбус невербально пробил его чары защиты и заткнул рот заклинанием:  
— Ты перегибаешь палку. Хватит, Геллерт, я не могу слышать, как ты перебиваешься из одной тюрьмы в другую. Людей губишь. Друзей моих обижаешь.  
Он не обращает внимания на синее пламя, подходит вплотную, и разговаривает, как с диким зверем или ребенком:  
— Ну же, Геллерт. Пойдем домой.  
Гриндевальд упрямо вскидывает голову, дескать, меня не согнешь, но тут мракоборцы генерируют что-то массовое и довольно опасное, и Альбусу приходится отвернуться в бок и бросить все силы на защиту. Гриндевальд видит, как по его виску скатывается капля пота, и сильным, мощным и совершенно гуманным заклинанием выставляет всех вон. Дамблдор снимает щиты и благодарно кивает:  
— Спасибо.  
Геллерт хочет сказать, что он занят благими целями мирового масштаба, но изо рта вырывается только:  
— Я скучал.

Он вспоминает то, что старательно пытался забыть: глаза у Альбуса восхитительно светлые, прозрачные, как вода, красивые и прекрасные. И он весь — в светлом костюме и мантии — такой красивый и ностальгически родной, что жаркой нежностью схватывает сердце.  
— Предан ли ты мне? — спрашивает Геллерт. Огонь все еще вьется между ними, но, если Дамблдор захочет, он пройдет сквозь любую его ловушку без потерь.  
В последний момент Геллерт понимает, что Альбус снял абсолютно в с е щиты.

А потом Альбус шагает вперед.


	2. Альбус Дамблдор видит в зеркале Еиналеж

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> О сбывшихся мечтах...

Альбус смотрит в зеркало Еиналеж и видит пару отличных носков.

Альбус смотрит в зеркало Еиналеж и видит белоснежные волосы и разные глаза. Видит руку, которой Геллерт хочет удержать его. Видит чувства в его глазах.

Гриндевальд в зеркале улыбается, и Альбус видит двоих юношей, что клянутся друг другу в вечной преданности. Что верят в вечную дружбу, любовь и мир во всем мире  
Геллерт выбрал власть и вечную войну, однажды навсегда оставив Альбуса — отчаянно нуждающегося в Геллерте, вечно проклинающего его за смерть сестры.

Геллерт видел цель и не видел преград на пути, и в какой-то момент Альбус стал этой преградой. Он хватает Гриндевальда за лацканы мантии, подается вперед почти вплотную — в испуге, а не страсти, — и шепчет заполошно, умоляюще: «Стой, Геллерт, хватит, все, прекрати! Они ни в чем не виноваты, ты не можешь быть таким жестоким! Я боюсь тебя, я боюсь за тебя!»  
Будь Альбус тогда внимательнее, рассудительнее… равнодушнее, он бы увидел, что глаза у Геллерта неживые, чужие абсолютно и очень страшные.  
Геллерт дает увести себя, но сейчас Альбус понимает, что он мог бы оттолкнуть его прочь и продолжить убивать.

Дамблдор прячется в Хогвартсе не от мести бывшего компаньона. Он прячется там от себя. От того, что он видит в зеркале Еиналеж.  
Альбус видит, как целует Геллерта в первый раз. Как Гриндевальд отстраняется сначала и открывает рот, чтоб что-то сказать, но уже через секунду целует его сам, жадно, страстно и с едва ли меньшими чувствами. Альбус видит, как он крепко прижимает его к себе, будто боясь упустить нежданное счастье. Как Геллерт отстраняется через какое-то время и внимательно смотрит, будто ищет что-то. И целует его так, будто находит это.

Альбус видит в зеркале Еиналеж, как впервые отдается Геллерту. Видит собственное тело в кольце крепких, любимых рук, жаркие укусы-поцелуи по шее, плечам и ключицам. Видит нежность в гетерохроме глаз напротив. Чувствует заботу, когда Геллерт не торопится, дает привыкнуть и собственными губами стирает слезы с щек.  
Видит их обоих после — уставших и счастливых. Себя, уткнувшегося носом в геллертово плечо. Гриндевальда, бережно целующего любовника в висок.

Альбус видит, как Геллерт ярится на Аберфорта, на все его обвинения, а потом выхватывает палочку и кричит: «Круцио!»  
Альбус не видит — и не помнит, — кто и в кого послал Аваду. Но вряд ли это был добряк-Аберфорт. Альбус боится, что сделал это сам так же, как боится, что это сделал Геллерт.

Альбус видит, как Геллерт переворачивает мир и идет по головам. Как он уничтожает не городами — странами, одним мановением Бузинной Палочки. Как подчиняет сильнейших, а слабых — зачем ему слабые — убивает без раздумий, как дичь или скот. Как единственный раз опускается на колени — перед ним, Альбусом Дамблдором, и сдается без боя — любимым рукам и любимому человеку.

В какой-то момент Альбус осознает, что стоит перед зеркалом Еиналеж, что показывает самые страстные ж е л а н и я. Ложь, а не правду.  
И все то, что он только что видел — лишь морок.

Но Альбус Дамблдор и правда видит в зеркале Еиналеж лишь пару отличных носков.


	3. Арабески

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Восточная АУ-шка с легким привкусом рабства

Царь Геллерт Гриндевальд занял свой трон, убив законного наследника.

Он был никем до этого, может быть, неплохим ученым и воином, но к трону никакого отношения не имел. Просто в какой-то момент собрал группу сподвижников и взял власть боем, и более кровопролитной войны — войны гражданской, междоусобной — не видала страна до того. Его харизма и умения буквально подчиняли людей. Он был манипулятором, причем манипулятором профессиональным, умелым и знающим себе цену.  
А еще он был молод, этот злобный тиран, красив лицом и фигурой и прекрасен в бою.

Послы из восточной жаркой страны прибыли на восходе солнца. Тотчас же приказав привести их, Геллерт занял свой трон. Их было немного — темнокожих мужчин и женщин в летящих одеждах, все они были смуглые, будто разные оттенки шоколада, черноволосые и одетые в разноцветные ткани с нашитыми мелкими монетками.  
Переводчик застыл у царского плеча.

— Приветствуем тебя, великий царь, пусть вечно живет твое сердце, — сказал главный из послов, — наш царь рад дружить с тобой, и он надеется, что сердце твое смягчится от его даров.

Геллерт встал.  
— Рад приветствовать вас. Надеюсь, что впереди нас ждет только благоприятное сотрудничество.

Не ждет. Гриндевальд уже собирает войска на границе, готовясь ко вторжению. Родных земель стало на удивление мало.  
Его задаривают золотом и драгоценностями, умасливают целым слоном и стаей леопардов и под конец выносят блюдо с фруктами.  
— Ублажи свой вкус этими дивными плодами, что растут только в долине реки Нил. Каждый из них подарит тебе здоровье, или удачу, или невероятное удовольствие.

Геллерт склоняется над блюдом, но потом, заметив быстрый, опасный взгляд посла, отстраняется и жестом подзывает дегустатора с обезьяной.  
— Эбернетти. Проверь.  
Посол бледнеет. Эбернетти отламывает кусок хрусткого, янтарного ананаса, нюхает и передает своей мартышке. Животное дохнет через пятнадцать минут неспешного и напряженного разговора.  
— Схватить, — негромко чеканит Геллерт в звенящей тишине.  
Людей с Востока в мгновение ока окружают, главного хватают, выпинывают под ноги царю.  
Геллерт примеривается насадить отравителя на нож, как тот взвивается, кидается обнимать ему ноги — его задерживает стража — и быстро-быстро частит на своем птичьем языке:  
— О, великий господин, прости меня, своего грешного недостойного раба! Алчность затмила мне глаза и сердце, и взамен я готов отдать тебе величайшую свою драгоценность, только дай мне жить!  
Геллерт даже не успевает ответить, как посол кричит в толпу: «Альбус!» — и толпа расступается.

У Геллерта захватывает дыхание на секунду. Он думал, что этот юноша был частью делегации, но теперь увидел рабские наручи на тонких запястьях и очень светлый на фоне остальных оттенок кожи.  
Длинные персиково-рыжие волосы были заплетены в небрежный хвост со вплетенными в него бусинами и монетками. Глаза были опущены, но Геллерт заметил, что они были светлые, прозрачные. Талия была по-мужски узкая, фигура ладная, и Геллерт не знает, кто осведомил восточных людей о его вкусах.  
Он весь, одетый в полупрозрачный лиловый шелк, звенел и будто бы плыл, как размытая картинка. Белоснежные руки медленно поднялись вверх, затанцевали там, он начал медленно водить в разные стороны крепкими бедрами, вскинул голову, демонстрируя шею, обернулся спиной, выразительно поводя задницей. Лицо было равнодушно и безэмоционально.

Геллерт неосознанно облизнулся. Не отрываясь от танцующего юноши, махнул пальцами своему ближайшему советнику:  
— Всех этих, кроме рабов, — убить. Мальчишку — ко мне в спальню. И снимите рабские браслеты.  
***  
Он не намного младше Геллерта, на самом деле. Гриндевальд убеждается в этом, когда приходит в свои покои, и пленник смеряет его испуганно-равнодушным взглядом.  
— Подойди ко мне, — на французском сказал царь. Пленник округлил глаза и зябко обхватил себя руками за плечи. Неуверенно шагнул вперед, еще, остановился на почтительном расстоянии и уткнул взгляд в пол.  
— Ближе, — сказал Геллерт уже на английском. Мальчишка поморщился, но послушно подошел вплотную.  
Геллерт подцепил его пальцами за подбородок и поднял голову. Зелено-голубые были глаза, в мелкую крапинку, с длиннющими, как у девицы, ресницами.

Геллерт опускает ладони на чужие бедра, и мальчишка вздрагивает и пытается отстраниться. Царь его отпускает, но тощие бока оценить успевает:  
— Иди поешь, — кивает на стол около постели, — как тебя зовут?  
— Альбус, — тихо шелестит он в ответ, скользнув к столику. Геллерт заваливается в кресле и уже оттуда наблюдает за ровной, напряженной спиной. Альбус аккуратно разобрал кусок мяса, брезгливо откладывая хрящи и прожилки. Геллерт, не сумев сдержаться, дотягивается и легко проводит пальцем по узлам дрогнувшего позвоночника под полупрозрачной тканью:  
— Тебе принесут одежду. Если что-то будет нужно — попроси слуг.  
***  
Геллерт прикусывает перо и не слушает советников абсолютно, погруженный в свои мысли настолько, что министр экономики негромко кашляет на середине доклада, а затем садится на место и невозмутимо наливает себе чай. Пару минут царь меланхолично водил пером по листу перед собой. Получилась какая-то восточная вязь с точками на пересечениях линий.  
Ближайший советник тронул его за плечо:  
— Ваше Величество? Вы готовы выслушать нас?  
Геллерт потер глаза и кивнул:  
— Да… Да, я прошу прощения. Хопкинс, продолжайте.  
Хопкинс кивнул и вновь заполнил зал доходами и уровнем ВВП. Геллерт заставил себя слушать его.

К вечеру он, если честно, про Альбуса забыл, и, зайдя в свои темные покои, даже немного напугался — и напугал пленника, начав размахивать кинжалом. Альбус съежился в кресле, забравшись на него с ногами, и испуганно засверкал глазами.  
— Зажечь свет? — спросил слуга, появившись за спиной Геллерта.  
— Да… А что раньше не зажгли? — не понял Гриндевальд.  
— Я попросил, — прошелестел Альбус, слезая с кресла и становясь в полный рост.  
В тусклом пока еще свете Геллерт увидел, что пленника вымыли, переплели волосы в красивую тугую косу без вульгарных украшений и переодели. Геллерт жестом выставил слугу вон.  
Альбус все так же недвижимой статуей застыл в середине комнаты.  
— Станцуй мне.  
В глазах напротив, кажется, впервые появилось что-то большее, чем страх и равнодушие. Альбус посмотрел на него прямо, чуть зло и возмущенно. Будто хотел сказать, что не сильно-то и сомневался. Только за этим-то ему и оставили жизнь.

Но вскинулся, покорный и тонкий, под неслышимую музыку, поднял руки, и уже простая, тонкая полупрозрачная рубашка очертила изящный стан.  
Геллерт развалился в кресле, в одной руке держа бокал вина, и заинтересованно уставился на пленника.  
Альбус выгнулся, запрокинув голову и округлив грудь, повел бедрами — легко, мелко, будто примериваясь, потом повернулся боком, взмахнул кистями рук, словно веерами, как-то слишком резко дернул всем телом вперед и уже сильно, с призывом крутанул бедрами. Ноги все еще были в мягких тканевых браслетах с монетками, и Геллерт на некоторое время залип только на фактурные тонкие лодыжки и длинные, фантастические ноги.

Альбус скрипнул зубами, когда царь поднялся с места, но танцевать не перестал, лишь обреченно шагнул вперед: «Делай, что хочешь. Я уже давно не принадлежу себе.»  
Геллерт поймал узкую кисть и поцеловал выпирающие костяшки:  
— Ты прекрасен, ты знаешь об этом? — он дернул Альбуса в свои объятия, и он плавно, нехотя перетек в его руки.  
— Ты великолепен от макушки до пят, — мурлыкнул Геллерт в огонь волос.  
— Не… надо, — прошелестел Альбус, стоически терпя царские ласки, как домашний старый кот. Геллерт хмыкнул, но выпустил его на волю:  
— Сядь.

Альбус упал обратно на свое кресло. Геллерт заметил, что место пленник себе выбрал тактически-оптимальное: ближе к дальнему углу, в тени от струящегося балахона постели.  
— Ты ужинал?  
Альбус ответил, не поднимая глаз от пола:  
— Да… Сир.  
Щеки у него были восхитительно персиковые.  
— Не хочешь выпить?  
— Как пожелаете, сир.  
Геллерт фыркнул, и только этим заставил мальчишку поднять глаза и удостовериться, что господин в хорошем настроении.

— Откуда ты?  
— Из Англии, сир.  
Гриндевальд удивленно вскинул брови:  
— И как же ты попал в рабство послу Восточного каганата?  
— Мой корабль захватили пираты. Я оказался на рабском рынке. Оттуда меня выкупил хозяин… бывший хозяин.  
— Твоя фамилия?  
— Дамблдор, — выдохнул Альбус и Геллерт удивленно присвистнул:  
— Фениксов птенец в моем замке! Ты, пропавший пять лет назад наследник! Как же тебя угораз…

Альбус поднял глаза. Геллерт заткнулся и сглотнул:  
— Что они сделали с тобой?  
Он больше не был Дамблдором. Плен сломал внутри него что-то важное, дамблдоровское. Возможно, именно поэтому Геллерт его и не узнал сначала, хотя хорошо знал и его отца, и брата — не было этой стойкости, твердолобости, добродушия. Он был Альбусом, пленником людей с востока. Пленником Геллерта Гриндевальда.

***

Цари поднимаются рано, и Геллерт выскальзывает из своей спальни еще до первых лучей солнца. Альбус спит на второй половине кровати, но это не тот человек, которого Геллерт мог бы из вредности разбудить ни свет, ни заря. Лицо смягчилось, поза стала более свободной, не тот комок нервов, что был перед сном, коса за ночь растрепалась. Геллерт думает, что было бы приятно запустить в эту огненную роскошь пальцы, перебирая пряди, или намотать на кулак и потянуть на себя, чтоб Альбус открыл эту свою восхитительно-соблазнительную шею.  
Геллерт позволяет себе помечтать об этом, когда, уходя, накрывает пленника одеялом.

Ничего не было и этой ночью, и Геллерт соврёт, что не хотел бы этого. Но Альбус был Дамблдором по крови, и оставлять его простым наложником было бы нерационально. Поэтому Гриндевальд уже неделю развлекает пленника беседами и шахматами — играет Альбус очень даже хорошо. Танцует тоже и теперь — уже охотнее, свободнее, доверительнее. Из своих покоев Гриндевальд его еще не выпускает, но, может быть, в ближайшее время…  
— Тебе мат, — легко улыбается Альбус, блокируя все пути отхода ферзем. Из окна льется свет, вызолачивает высокий огненный хвост, и Альбус осеняется каким-то совершенно магическим светом.

Геллерт раздосадовано вскакивает со своего места. Ладно, Альбус играет не просто хорошо, а замечательно, не проиграв ни одной партии. Почему-то стоит Геллерту вытащить шахматную доску, как скромный и шугающийся его пленник превращается в лукавое и ехидное нечто.  
— Ну что, еще партию? — мурлычет Альбус, растягиваясь на своем кресле, словно кот.  
Наглая, хитрая морда.  
Уж Геллерта-то не проведешь! Он знает, какими глубокими и темными могут становиться эти глаза, как бархатно и соблазнительно Альбус может смеяться.

Геллерт уходит каждый день, оставляя пленника одного в своих личных покоях. Возвращаясь, он застает его за чтением, едой или, изредка, сном. Царь любит его волосы, любит касаться их, гладить и заплетать, пристроившись на кровати за его спиной, пока Дамблдор вслух читает Сократа и Шекспира.  
В первый раз поцеловав его — быстро, неожиданно даже для самого себя однажды вечером перед сном, Геллерт не выдерживает, притягивает пленника к себе, окапывается в одеяла и всю ночь спит с теплым, шуршащим Альбусом под боком. Утром спящий Альбус недовольно ворчит, когда Геллерт пытается выпутаться из оплетающих его рук и ног. Он такой очаровательно-милый и красивый, что Гриндевальд тихо смеется, напоследок сжимая его в объятиях.

Вечером следующего дня Альбус обнимает его сам.  
***  
— Прогуляемся? — предложил Геллерт, присев перед пленником на колено и притянув к себе аккуратную, узкую руку. Пальцы у Альбуса были красивые, с ровными ногтями и выпирающими костяшками. Сплошной фетиш.  
Пленник оторвался от книги и намекающе, не вырывая, потянул руку на себя из-под ласкающих геллертовых пальцев.  
— Буду благодарен, Ваше Величество. — равнодушно протянул Альбус, оставив попытки освободиться.  
— Вот и хорошо, — отрезал Гриндевальд, встав, и потянув Альбуса на себя.

Изначально он хотел просто пройтись по саду, но раз уж пленнику вздумалось упрямиться и вредничать, развлекательная программа расширяется.  
— Пойдем, — он потянул его в сторону конюшен. Наездником Геллерт был умелым, едва ли не лучшим в стране, а черная, быстрая и жилистая Бузина — его личная лошадь — обслуживалась лучше, чем иной царский фаворит. Любовники — на время, а такую умелую и послушную лошадку еще поискать надо.

Геллерт покосился на спутника, тут же забыл про лошадь и подумал, что нужно заказать второй том Гёте, а то с первым Альбус заканчивает, да и совет завтра отменить можно, ничего нового ему не скажут, и пойти с Альбусом в сад, в восточные беседки…  
Альбус, заметив его взгляд, нервно пожал плечами, дескать, я не знаю, что ты там мне приготовил, но не смотри так, не пугай еще больше.

Увидев ипподром и коней, пленник погрустнел и поджал губы:  
— Ваше Величество, я не умею…  
— Научишься. Как мой фаворит ты должен будешь сопровождать меня на выездах. Охота, прогулки. Хочу видеть тебя в седле, — чуть мечтательно перебил Геллерт.  
— Фаворит? — удивился Альбус. — Я здесь скорее на правах пленника!  
— Ну, это пока, — многозначительно отозвался Гриндевальд.

Альбус фыркнул, и тут же присмирел под острым, предупреждающим взглядом царя: нечего тут возражать да язвить.  
Им навстречу выводят Бузину и Люциуса, и Геллерт, подумав, отдает свою лошадь Альбусу:  
— Не обижай его, хорошо? — он приобнял теплую конскую шею, пока пленника подсаживали слуги. — Этот — мой.  
Люциус нетерпеливо стриг ушами, переступая на тонких, аристократичных ногах. Геллерт лихо запрыгнул в седло и стегнул поводьями.

Бузина послушно пошла следом, а вцепившийся до побелевших пальцев в луку седла Альбус недовольно вздохнул и сгорбился.  
Шестерка телохранителей поспешила было следом, но на окрик правителя: «Криденс, пшел прочь! Все, достаточно!» приотстала на достаточное для личных разговоров расстояние.  
***  
Лошади шли ровно, несколько раз, небольшими перегонами Геллерт переходил на галоп.  
Призамковая, жилая территория сменилась полями. Геллерт в шутку прогарцевал вокруг Альбуса, дразнясь, и в шутку дернул его за длинную рыжую прядку.  
— Неплохо держишься в седле, — усмехнулся Геллерт.

Пленник устало-нервно выдохнул. Бузина покосилась на дурачащегося хозяина, как на идиота. Геллерт дернул плечами и быстро вывел их к озеру, спрыгнул с коня и подошел к Альбусу:  
— Миледи, могу я предложить вам свою руку?  
Тот успешно скрыл раздражение и даже заставил себя улыбнуться:  
— Как пожелаете, Ваше Величество.  
— Ногу перекинь, — откомандовал Геллерт, — и прыгай ко мне. Я поймаю.  
Альбус не прыгнул, конечно, а аккуратно стек в его объятия, но в итоге все равно оказался в крепком кольце рук. Заворчал, как недовольный кот, не выпуская когти, и успокоился, пригревшись и расслабившись. Геллерт целует его в висок и отпускает.

Альбус сидит на берегу в тени, пока Геллерт долго плещется в воде. Выходит только когда от холода уже сводит пальцы, а Дамблдор успевает заскучать с книгой, прислонившись к стволу дерева.  
— Почитай мне, — приказывает Геллерт, ложась влажной головой Альбусу на живот. Тот вздрогнул, поморщился, укоряюще окинул Гриндевальда взглядом, но послушно начал читать, причем делал это так чарующе и усыпляюще, что царь, спавший за последнюю неделю часов десять, через некоторое время поддался магии и задремал.  
Когда проснулся, Альбус невозмутимо доплетал из его челки мелкие, несуразно торчащие косички. Волосы еще были влажные и запутанные от воды, а потому не расплетались даже без крепления.  
— Ты… — ошарашенно подергал он волосы и зло зыркнул на довольного пленника, — а где Криденс с отрядом?  
— Вон, на другом спуске, — махнул рукой Альбус, с сожалением осматривая промокшие вещи. Ткань потемнела на животе, прилипла к коже, — я отослал их туда. Шумели.  
Геллерт вскинул брови:  
— А что это они тебя слушаются?  
— Я — царский фаворит, — гордо ответил Альбус, — мне можно.  
***  
Геллерт замирает перед картой, щурится своим мечтам и представляет Восточного хана на коленях перед собой, такого же покорного, как и его страна.  
Войска ждут только его прибытия в военный лагерь. Геллерт Гриндевальд — не такой царь, который будет отсиживаться в тылу. Он взял свою власть боем и боем же готов удержать и приумножить.

В дверь тихонечко поскреблись, и Геллерт негромко сказал: «Входи». В этом кабинете его смел беспокоить только Альбус, потому что именно здесь царь получал отчеты из военного лагеря и, и никто не знал, в каком настроении он будет. Может сгоряча богатством наградить, а может пригвоздить своими любимыми кинжалами к стене. Последние три случая были вторым вариантом.  
Альбус… во-первых, фаворит — это не просто геллертовы одноразовые любовники и бесправные наложники, Альбус гораздо выше их по статусу. Во-вторых, своего фаворита Гриндевальд бережет, регулярно доводит до бешенства и слез, но бережет. Потому что тело это…

Геллерт томно вздохнул. Фаворит был неловок, неопытен, но отдавался, как в последний раз, скулил, стонал и плакал, насаживаясь по самые яйца, и жарко, жадно целовался.  
Бедра у него были, как Геллерт и представлял, крепкие, жилистые, очень удобные, если их схватить и трахать глубоко и быстро. А волосы… ох, эти волосы, жидким шелком растекшиеся по постели! Дергать за них Гриндевальд не стал, побоялся испугать. Но покусал его от души, всю шею пометил-разукрасил. Альбус теперь ходил с высоким горлом — берег шею — довольный и хорошенько отодранный.

Фаворитом он был замечательным, сильно не наглел, цацок не требовал. Вот и сейчас ласково повис на плечах, как кот, уткнулся носом между лопаток и тепло задышал в спину:  
— У меня плохое предчувствие насчет этой кампании.  
— Гадалка, — огрызнулся Геллерт, стряхивая его с плеч, — лучше б победу мне нагадал.  
— Когда мы выезжаем? — сдался Альбус.  
— Я. Ты остаешься, — отрезал царь.  
Альбус замер, а потом отошел к окну:  
— Я поеду с тобой.  
— Нет.  
— Ваше Величество!  
— Я сказал, нет! — рявкнул Геллерт. — Ты остаешься здесь!  
— Я буду полезней там! Я путешественник, Геллерт, я ходил по тем землям. Ты знаешь о пустыне Али-Махо? Она небольшая, но не зная дороги путь в столицу не найдешь. И никто из местных вам не помогут, они скорее убьют себя!  
— Альбус, пожалуйста. Я не хочу тебя хоронить. — устало выдохнул Геллерт.  
— Я… — хотел было перебить его фаворит, но царь заткнул его поцелуем, и через несколько мгновений Дамблдор сдался, прижался ближе, обнял как-то доверчиво и тяжко.  
— Хочешь, чтоб я вернулся? — тихо спросил Геллерт.  
Альбус на секунду замирает напряженным нервом, а потом шепчет свое полуслышное: «Да, сир», и Геллерт довольно щурится в огонь волос.  
Применение силы хорошо в войне, но в любви гораздо милей добровольная капитуляция противника.

***

Погода здесь жаркая до боли днем и невероятно холодная ночью. Стоит солнцу-раскаленному шару закатиться за горизонт, тут же приходится разжигать костры

Они быстро пробиваются в середину страны и Геллерт уже готовится праздновать победу, когда кольцо смыкается за спиной и войска оказываются в ловушке. Это заставляет уйти в глухую оборону, оберегая людей, оружие, еду. Геллерт размещает штаб в завоеванном городке, убив всех местных жителей: партизаны попортили ему много крови. В открытом бою восточные были не слишком хороши, зато превосходно разбирались в взрывчатых веществах и ядах. Травили колодцы, подрывали ночные лагеря, вырезали — ночью, тихо, по одному — так что к утру из отряда мог остаться только один среди трупов.

Геллерт защищает чужую-свою крепость, как может, наскоро приказывает вырыть ров и устанавливает оставшиеся пушки. Он использует их собственное оружие, заминировав территорию вокруг лагеря и утыкав стены ядовитыми стрелами. Атаку следующей ночью они отбивают без потерь, и Геллерт на совете впервые заставляет себя улыбнуться. Есть проблемы с поставкой продовольствия, враги поджидают днем и ночью, но Геллерт приказывает держать оборону. Им нужны силы для следующего марш-броска.

Несколько шпионов возвращаются с хорошими вестями, и Геллерт приказывает готовиться к атаке через два дня.  
А к вечеру в крепость прибывает Альбус. Он приезжает один, на взмыленной лошади, так что его сперва принимают за лазутчика и чуть не пристреливают, благо, не попадают.  
Он в простой удобной одежде, с забранными в тугую косу волосами, похудевший и взволнованно блестящий глазами.  
Когда он спрыгивает — лихо, умело — с лошади, Геллерт вздергивает его за горло и прижимает к ближайшей стене:  
— Что ты здесь делаешь! Я же приказал!  
Альбус цепляется пальцами за его руку, но смотрит без страха, даже как-то нежно:  
— Ваше Величество… Нельзя через два дня, — выдавливает, хрипло вибрируя горлом, — твой шпион тебе не верен… Они знают и успеют подготовиться…  
Геллерт долго смотрит ему в глаза, а потом чуть ослабляет хватку, опускает его на землю и оборачивается к замершему за его спиной Криденсу:  
— Выдвигаемся сегодня. Два часа на подготовку. Быстро!  
Криденс кивает и, одобрительно и на удивление живо смерив Альбуса взглядом, ускользает к войскам.

Геллерт оборачивается обратно и вновь прижимает Альбуса к стенке, но уже — целуя, обнимая почти до захрустевших костей.  
Альбус обнимает его в ответ, и глаза у него красивые-красивые, влюбленные и родные. Геллерт забрасывает его на плечо, заставив тихо вскрикнуть, тащит в свою палатку, отсылает стражей и заваливает Альбуса на кровать.

— Зачем, зачем ты приехал? Мало мне волнений… — рычит Гриндевальд, выцеловывая острые ключицы.  
— А мне каково? Я — там, а ты, — Альбус длинно, задыхаясь стонет, — на войне… Господи, Геллерт! Как же я скучал…  
Он точно такой, как его помнил — и вспоминал одинокими ночами — Геллерт: красивый, гибкий, страстный. Нежный, отзывчивый мальчик, тающий от жаркого шепота в заалевшее ухо и целующийся, будто душу отдающий.

Геллерт пропускает по ладони тугую косу и притягивает за нее на себя, чтоб Альбус откинулся ему на плечо. Целует шею — больно, кусаче -, потом широко проводит языком по истерично бьющейся вене и, повернув голову фаворита, целует в губы.  
Альбус податливо подается назад, льнет ближе, насаживается сам, жарко выстанывая в поцелуй: «ГеллертГеллертГеллерт!» и сжимается задницей так, что у Гриндевальда искры из глаз летят.

Тихо рыкнув, он заваливает фаворита носом в простыни, начиная двигаться сразу сильно и глубоко. Альбус глухо стонет в подушку, красиво прогнувшись в спине. Его волосы рассыпались в беспорядке по простыням, ритмично напрягаются все мышцы, и это прекрасно настолько, что Геллерт кончает от одного вида рельефной спины и крепко обхватывающей его член задницы.  
— Какой же ты… — выдыхает царь, оглаживая светлую кожу.  
***  
Альбус теплый и ласково жмущийся, пригревшийся под боком и даже, кажется, мурчащий. Геллерт впервые за долгое время чувствует себя спокойно и хорошо, и ему совсем не хочется подниматься с постели.  
— Альбус?  
— Мм? — неясно отзывается Дамблдор.  
— Будешь моим официальным любовником?  
Альбус плюхается ему на грудь, мягкий и разомлевший:  
— На коне я ездить уже умею, но что потребует титул официального любовника?  
Геллерт мечтательно щурится:  
— Хочу видеть тебя в платье. Чтоб юбки и плечи открытые. И шнуровка сзади на голую спину.  
Альбус смеется, кивает и тычется ему в шею лицом, выцеловывая шею.  
Геллерт зарывается носом в рыже-персиковые волосы и прикрывает глаза. Он сейчас полчасика поспит и встанет, честно.  
***  
Они выдвигаются ровно в срок, и никогда ранее Геллерт не чувствовал такой решимости. Он едет во главе войска, и за его правым плечом едет Криденс и Винда, а за левым — Альбус. Его военачальники и любовник с ним, а значит — они готовы.

Недолгий переход до столицы они преодолевают к вечеру, и Геллерт приказывает нападать под покровом ночи. И в полной тишине войска расходятся полукругом вдоль высоких стен, и лучники встают первым рядом, через одного вооруженные ядовитыми и горючими стрелами. Кони нетерпеливо переступают тонкими копытами.

— Ваше Величество? — подает голос Альбус. Геллер на секунду заслушивается этим голосом, прикрыв глаза, а потом вскидывает руку вверх — и за спиной бешено бьются флаги и солдаты:  
— В бой!!!  
На секунду весь полукруг осветился мелкими огоньками горящих стрел, а потом эти огоньки полетели внутрь, а за ними вслед — черной волной — ринулись войска.

Геллерт кидает взгляд вбок и краем глаза фиксирует рыже-серебряную фигуру: у его любовника слишком длинные волосы, хвост выбивается из-под шлема. Дамблдор в белой стали выглядит сказочным принцем, а еще он на удивление ловко управляется с мечом, и Криденс побеждает его только в четырех тренировочных боях из пяти.

Перед битвой Геллерт целует уже полностью закованного в сталь Альбуса, сидящего на коне и склонившегося к своему царю. Целоваться так было неудобно, Дамблдору пришлось наклониться низко-низко, а Гриндевальду — привстать на носочки:  
— Я хочу, чтоб мы вернулись. Оба. Не рискуй зря.  
— Только ради вас, Ваше Величество.  
— Я люблю тебя, мой прекрасный принц.  
***  
Они чуть-чуть не доходят до ханского дворца, но сопротивление слишком велико. Геллерт уводит войска обратно из города и ужасается, подсчитав потери — в два раза больше, чем он предполагал. Их выкашивали десятками, сотнями за одну крупную диверсию, запирали в лабиринтах запутанных улиц, поджигали и травили, запирая в домах. Весь город — одна большая мышеловка с кусачими, зараженными чумой крысами. Геллерт уводит войска, потому что не уверен, что они выйдут оттуда с победой.

Криденс притаскивает с собой девчонку-змейку и говорит, что она его давняя знакомая, которая может помочь. Змейка — потому что зовут Нагайной и вся она такая изящная, тонкая и блестящая цветастыми одеждами-чешуей.  
Геллерт хочет сказать, что пусть выпроваживает девчонку куда подальше — вдруг засланка, но в глазах Криденса мелькает что-то темное и опасное, то, что он обычно выпускает на волю в бою. Гриндевальд думает, что это хотя бы честно. Ему — Альбуса, Криденсу — змейку, Винде — блондиночку, прибившуюся к ним перед боем. Розье любит чувствовать себя спасительницей, отмаливает своими питомцами грехи.  
Пускай.  
— Под твою ответственность.  
***  
— Часть города разрушена, у них нет возможности восстанавливать силы. А к нам только что прибыла партия оружия и продуктов, — тянет Розье, шлифуя красивый метательный ножик с гравировкой. В отличии от того же Криденса она больше стратег, а не боец, да и куда ей в бой — это же испортит прическу! — Если подождем немного…  
— Нет, — отрезает Геллерт, опираясь на карту, — у них есть пути, подземные лабиринты, ты помнишь, Нагайна говорила об этом?  
— Ты веришь этой… — хмыкает Винда, но под предостерегающим взглядом Криденса тушуется и лишь многозначительно смотрит. — Правильней будет вымотать их, заставить самим вылезти из нор. А твоя Нагайна через две минуты скажет, что ее заслали к нам, дай только мне спросить.

— А давай спросим Куинни, — злится Криденс, сложив руки на груди, — так же, как ты предлагала у Нагайны спросить, спросим. С щипцами и иглами.  
— Не трожь Куинни! — шипит в ответ Розье, с силой загнав кинжал в пол у ноги Криденса.  
Тот удивленно посмотрел на вошедший по самую рукоять в доску нож и ухмыльнулся, поигрывая неизвестно откуда взявшимися в его руке метательными звездочками:  
— Успокойся, Розье. Иначе начиню твою симпатичную шкурку железом.

— Хватит! — рявкнул, врезав по столу, Геллерт. — Устроили тут! Расчетное время — час! Вперед!  
Он отворачивается от стола, слыша, как за спин беззлобно-шутливо переругиваются его главнокомандующие. Как дети, ну ей богу!

Геллерт резко оборачивается к карте и с той же яростью, с таким же, как у Винды, желанием защитить того, кто дорог, вгоняет в ханский дворец кинжал.  
***  
Геллерту удается пробиться во дворец только на следующий день вместе с Розье, Альбусом и десятью воинами. Криденс командовал войсками на подходах ко дворцу, прикрывая спину. У него было не так много войск, чтоб Геллерт мог надеяться на долгое время. Если через два часа он не вынесет на мече голову хана, им не хватит сил даже уйти.

Мрамор везде, белоснежный, холодный и одинаковый, так что вскоре Геллерту начинает казаться, что они ходят по кругу. Дворец пуст, только иногда мелькают смутные тени, не приближающиеся ближе, чем на два лошадиных скачка. Становится холоднее, и это почему-то увереннее гонит вперед.

Маленький отряд врывается в тронный зал, и в нем никого нет, кроме хана Мар-Ку Сэ. Поджарый мужчина с эбонитово-темной кожей, разлегшийся, как леопард на подушках трона. Будто ждал. Его волосы, то ли высветленные искусственно, то ли выгоревшие до белизны на солнце, были контрастно-белыми, даже немного светящимися.

Он не говорит ничего — да они бы и не поняли, а просто достает длинную саблю и по-кошачьи мягко спрыгивает на пол. За ним вниз соскальзывает лежащая на ложе леопардовая шкура. Хан указывает кончиком сабли на Геллерта, и тот выходит вперед. Один на один. Все ясно.  
Нагретая рукоять меча так хорошо, идеально ложится в руку, что Геллерт чувствует за спиной фантомные крылья.  
Он не нападает первым, а легко отводит удар поверху и проворачивает по животу, но зацепляет лишь летящие ткани, размывающие фигуру хана. Еще один удар также не приносит результата кроме сорванного рукава, и хан бархатно смеется кружа вокруг него. Он будто танцует и не сбивается с ритма, даже когда Геллерт удается порезать ему ногу. Сам Гриндевальд не ранен, но запыхался и подустал, а потому начал совершать ошибки и только чудом уходил от ударов.  
Он широко взмахнул мечом, и на секунду в глазах хана промелькнула паника, потому что лезвие пролетело в двух дюймах от его глаз. Хан отклонился назад, уклоняясь, и как-то неловко взмахнул мечом вперед, стараясь удержать равновесие.  
Геллерт чувствует, как тепло намокает рубашка от плеча и выше. Перед глазами мутит, и он валится на пол. Хан присаживается на пол рядом и направляет меч в его горло.  
Гриндевальд прикрывает глаза, но потом слышит истеричное: «Геллерт!» и поворачивает голову на крик. Альбус несется к ним, и хан, на секунду глянув в его глаза, поворачивается и вскакивает, выставляя навстречу противнику меч. Все темнеет, и Геллерт проваливается в небытие.  
***  
Розье с любопытством осматривает его, а когда он слабо трепещет ресницами, улыбается и зовет Криденса:  
— Я говорила — очнется! Вот он и очнулся! Там всего лишь царапина была, всего-то!  
Геллерт узнает родную палатку и успокаивается:  
— Что с ханом?  
— Мертв, — шкодливо ухмыляется Криденс.  
Геллерт облегченно вздохнул и опустился на подушки. Но тут же вскочил:  
— Где Альбус?!  
Лицо Розье вытягивается, и она начинает мямлить:  
— Ваше Величество, простите…  
У Геллерта падает сердце, но он тут же слышит родной мелодичный тихий смех:  
— Винд, не пугай его! Ваше Высочество, я в полном порядке!  
Геллерт поворачивает голову и видит, что Альбус идет к нему. Розье с Криденсом тактично исчезают, и Альбус ласково и легко приобнимает его за шею и ложится рядом.  
— Мы победили, — говорит он тихо-тихо.  
Геллерт чувствует, что скоро вырубится, и успевает только прижать Альбуса к себе, чтоб не вздумал сбежать, пока он спит.


End file.
